Dreaded Day
by Catxisxme
Summary: This was a story I revised a couple times over 4 years A second-grader named Tenten is going to the dentist for the first time. She dreads it. A bit random, please read! Oneshot


**Hey, guys, this is a story I wrote when I was in 5****th**** grade, then modified in 6****th****, and now, in 9****th**** grade, I'm changing it now. Of course, I didn't have the Naruto names in them so yeah. And keep in mind, these guys are gonna be in like, second grade, so they're kinda dumb… Except Tenten (the main character) has a big vocabulary for a little kid.**

**I don't own Naruto, nor Mario Kart, and I got the name "Dr. Fangman" from a billboard I saw a long time ago.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Dreaded Day

"Guess what's happening on Monday!" My mother said in an annoyingly cheery voice.

"Sure… In a minute… Hold on a sec…" I said distractedly. I was playing Mario Kart with my best friend Sakura. I was winning.

"You're going to the dentist!" Mother said, ignoring my zombie-like response.

I dropped my controller. "What?!" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Yes! I won!" Sakura shouted.

"Shut up, Sakura! "

"What? I did." She pointed out.

"You only won 'cause I was distracted." I replied.

"Or are you only saying that so I'll think you're the greatest video game player in Konoha?" She asked rhetorically.

"I _am_ the greatest video game player in Konoha. Now shut up. This is serious."

"See? You're changing the subject. And anyways, if you're the greatest video game player in Konoha, then how did I beat you?" Another rhetorical question.

"I told you, I was distracted. Now let's get back to the real problem." I turned to my mother, who had been watching our argument with an amused look on her face. "When did you say this horrible event was taking place?"

"This isn't a horrible event. Dr. Fangman is very nice." Mother said.

"MOM! Think about his _name_! It implies _pain_! Besides, you didn't even answer my question."

"You're going on Monday."

"NOOOO! This is the worst day in my life! First I forgot to bring money so I didn't eat lunch, then I failed that math test, then I lost Mario Kart to _this_ loser, then –"

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

"Hey, I don't care! You're not important! _ANYWAYS_," pointed look at Sakura "And now I have to go to the _dentist_!" I finished.

"Wait, what was that…?" Mother asked suspiciously.

"And now I have to go to the dentist." I repeated.

"No… before that…"

I suddenly realized what had slipped out. "Um… I lost to Sakura…?"

"No, still before that." She now realized that I realized that she realized. **(A/N: xD)**

"I forgot lunch money…?"

"After that."

"Ohhhh… You must mean that test… Well, it's really nothing…"

"And when did you plan on telling me about this?"

"Later…" As an afterthought, I added under my breath, "much later…"

"Tenten Takara, you know that you can_NOT_ fail a test! You're grounded!" Crap…

"B-but… But Sakura's here! And we're babysitting her!" I whined.

"It's NOT babysitting. It's making sure I'm not in trouble." Sakura grumbled, _once again_, taking us off the main topic.

"Well, after Sakura leaves, you're grounded for a week." Mother revised.

"Please don't leave." I begged Sakura quietly. I figure Mother must've heard me since she glared at me. "Like I've said before, this is the worst day ever! I forgot my lunch money, then I failed a test, which makes me grounded, so I can't have any fun before I die in the dentist's office! And to _top it all off_, I lost in Mario Kart to the worst video game player in Konoha!"

"Humph." Sakura pouted.

"Rematch?" I asked, feeling sorry for her. I guess it's not her fault she sucks at video games. Might as well humor her.

"I call player one!" She yelled suddenly. She thinks that controller number one is lucky. It apparently isn't though, since she hasn't _ever_ won. Well, except for today, but that was because I was distracted.

"Eh. Whatever."

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

"Guess what today is!" Mother said in that same annoying voice that started this tragedy. I don't know what her deal is lately. She's always cheerful about the worst things.

"Ugh…" I pulled the covers over my head. _Crap… it's Monday morning…_ I thought. _The dreaded day._

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

Okay, so what's worse than going to the dentist? You might say nothing. Well, I disagree. What's worse is going to the dentist without even missing school for it. Yeah, it's practically hell, right?

And somehow everyone in my second grade class found out that I was going to the dentist. I blame Sakura.

This annoying boy named Naruto kept following me around singing in that "Haha, your life sucks" tune: "You're going to the dentist, and you're gonna have a cavity!"

He then proceeded to tell me about his experience at the dentist. It sounded painful. And terrifying.

"Ugh, shut up, Naruto! I will pummel you!" He looked confused at my word choice. He's irritating. "Why don't you leave me alone?!" He just shrugged and walked away. Which means he leaves me alone for the rest of the day, right? Wrong. I did terrible on my spelling test because he kept making drilling noises and I couldn't concentrate.

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

"Okay, Tenten," Dr. Fangman began. "So you've never had just a checkup?" I shook my head. "Okay, well I'm just gonna make sure your teeth are nice and healthy.

**!#$%^&*(5 MINUTES LATER)*&^%$#!**

"Okay, you're all done." He stated.

"What? I am?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, you're free to go."

"So… You're not going to drill my teeth…?"

"No…" He answered confused. "Unless you want me to." He joked

"I'm gonna kill Naruto…" I said quietly.

"What was that?" Not quietly enough, apparently.

"Nothing, nothing… Nothing at all."

**!#$%^&*()()*&^%$#!**

"I wanna see it!" Sakura shouted at me the next day.

"See what?" I acted like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know what. The _cavity_!"

"What cavity?" I continued playing dumb.

"Stop playing dumb! You know what cavity! The one you got yesterday!"

"I didn't get a cavity yesterday." I responded calmly.

"You didn't?" She asked dully.

"Nope."

"Boring. Let's get to class now."

**!#$%^&*(ONE YEAR LATER)*&^%$#!**

"You know, one would think that you could win a game once or twice since we've been playing this game five days a week, every week for about a year now." I said to Sakura. "One would think that…"

"Oh, Tenten, I forgot to tell you," My mother began. "You're going to the dentist on Friday."

"What…?" I dropped my controller once again. "Nooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Another win!"

"Sakura, I might have to kill you!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lovely, isn't it? The story line is slightly stupid, but that's cuz I was like 10 when I made it up. Well, review, and I honestly don't care if you flame. I'll flame right back 'atcha!**

**Luv Cat!**


End file.
